1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses including an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and electron injection electrode, wherein excitons, which are generated by the combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer, emit light by falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are self-emitting type display apparatuses require no additional light sources, and thus, they may be driven by a low voltage, and may be thin and light. Also, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have excellent characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid response rates, which draw attention to the organic light-emitting display apparatuses, as the next generation display apparatus.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to the public.